Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include process tools having multiple chambers, such as process chambers and one or more load lock chambers. Such process chambers may be used to carry out any number of processes on the substrates, such as deposition, oxidation, nitration, etching, polishing, cleaning, lithography, metrology, or the like. Substrates as referred to herein are silica wafers, silica plates, glass panels, and the like. Within the process tool, a plurality of such chambers may be distributed about a centrally-located transfer chamber, for example. A transfer robot may be housed within the transfer chamber and configured and adapted to transport substrates between the various chambers. For example, transfers may be between process chambers or between process chambers and load lock chambers. Conventional slit valves may be located at the entries into each respective chamber. Efficient and precise transport of substrates between these chambers is sought to improve system throughput.
Accordingly, improved systems, apparatus, and methods for efficient and precise movement of substrates are desired.